1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to joystick devices of the kind having a swivel mounted manually-engageable lever capable of movement from a center position to any one of a number of angular positions lying within a theoretical upwardly-extending conical surface, for controlling the operation of various types of electronic or electromechanical equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
The following references are hereby cited as being representative of some of the known prior art in the field to which the present invention pertains:
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,459,022 4,686,361 4,731,530
U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,022 discloses a fiber optic angular sensor wherein a mirror is carried by a joystick so as to have universal movement as the joystick is manipulated. An optical cable having five fibers is brought in to cooperate with the mirror. One cable directs a light beam against the mirror to be reflected thereby, and the remaining four cables pick up reflected light from the mirror and carry the same to a light responsive control, from which functions are obtained to operate various pieces of equipment. Constructional details as to the configuration of the various components are not given, and thus no value can be placed on any advantages relating to carrying out or reducing the invention to actual physical practice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,361 also discloses a mirror surface carried by the joystick of a fiber optic control. In this patent the control stick is hollow and includes a movable inner member having an aperture for the transmission of radiant energy to control a switching function. The bottom surface of the pivot ball is flatted and made reflective for the purpose of fiber optic control, and thus limitations exist as to the mounting and full use of the ball. Here again, no details are given as to the actual structural configurations of the various components, and therefore any advantages thereof must be assumed in carrying out the physical details of the control.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,530 a joystick operates sector members which have a varied transparency. Light beams are directed against the sectors and pass through the same with varying degrees of intensity, in the manner of a filter. These filtered beams are utilized by means of electronic circuitry to effect control functions for operating different pieces of equipment. The sector members require careful preparation as to the gradations of transparency, and such operation requires a certain degree of quality control, involving accompanying expense.
Thus, while the foregoing patents disclose fiber optic cables in connection with joystick controls, they have limitations as pointed out above. The above disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior patents are obviated by the present invention, and one object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved fiber-optic joystick control having relatively few components which can be economically fabricated and assembled so as to produce a very low cost control unit.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved fiber optic control device of the type above set forth, which is especially reliable and fool-proof in its operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved fiber optic/joystick control as above characterized, wherein the number of moving parts is few, and wherein such parts can be readily mass produced.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved fiber optic/joystick control device as outlined above, which is especially small and compact, requiring but little space in addition to that required by the hand-operated lever-type joystick.
A feature of the invention is the provision of an improved fiber optic control in accordance with the foregoing, wherein an extremely simple, positive mechanical drive is effected from the joy stick to movable fiber optic control members of the device.
In accomplishing the above objects and advaantages the invention provides a fiber optic control device comprising a joy stick mounted on
a housing for universal pivotal movement from an upright axial position thereof, a pair of mirrors which are linearly movably mounted on the housing, direct driving connections between the joy stick and the mirrors for actuating the latter in response to movements of the joy stick, cooperable movement-limiting means on said joy stick and housing, enabling said universal pivotal movement of the joy stick to be had while preventing its rotative movement about the longitudinal axis thereof, and fiber-optic light transmission means cooperable with the mirrors and including sources of light adapted to direct light beams against portions of said mirrors for providing output light signals in optical cables, which are a function of various virtual positions of the joy stick.